Full Embrace
by CalmMindedFellow
Summary: A young boy with many flaws and no hope. No Slash. Auditioning parts read and see what to submit to be a part of the epic ness.


**Author's Note: Well I am sleep deprived, so to put my mind to rest I decided to begin this story off. Welcome and I hope you all enjoy this new piece. **

**Full Embrace**

**Chapter 1: Enter Carlos**

"GET BACK HERE MIKE!" that kid was going to regret making me look like a moron in front of everyone in class today.

For a snobby and scrawny rich kid, he could seriously run. It's too bad he had to deal with the schools Co-Captain of the Hockey Team.

"Carlos leave me alone please I already said I was sorry, can't you just admit you're as dumb as a toaster" I had it with this brat.

I was ready to tear him to shreds when half the Hockey Team showed up and was ready to trounce the kid.

"Nowhere to run Mike" I loved to see his pathetic face admit defeat. For the past school years this kid was untouchable due to the fact that all the teachers admired him for being a suck up.

My fist was ready to make contact with his face, "Carlos don't, he's not worth getting kicked off the Hockey Team…trust me"

If anything I knew that voice anywhere and the only one (to this day) that convince me to not punch the snob off this kid.

"Kendall if I just let him go he'll keep at it, its time he learned a lesson. For once he's alone" I had some anger at Mike and all I wanted to do was let go of that anger quickly.

"But Carl-" was all Kendall said after the sound of my fist landing on Mikes face.

For some reason I felt a little better, and seeing Mike run off covering his bloody nose, made my day better.

"I tried to warn you dude" I turned to see the Principle's hand holding mine after the punch I gave to Mike.

"CARLOS GARCIA, IN MY OFFICE NOW!" If anything, this was NOT good.

"How many times have I told you to stop beating on the kids in school Carlos?" Mrs. Clarkson was tapping her fingers on the desk.

This action was really annoying and distracting, so I got a pen on her desk and started tapping the top.

The noise of the pen's click was enough to even drive a herd of elephants mad.

"STOP THAT, PLEASE" I smiled and pointed at her fingers, and she stopped and placed all her hand on her forehead cringing of annoyance.

"What am I going to do with you Garcia, you're grades aren't academic friendly and you are just getting into too much trouble young man" I wasn't paying much attention on what other flaws I had on her part until she got my attention.

"I have no other way to discipline you Garcia, but by not allowing you to participate in the Hockey Team for the rest of the school year" WHAT? She can't do that…can she?

"Mrs. Clarkson, you can't, it's middle season…taking me out will jeopardize our chances of winning this year!" She smiled so keenly and turned back from looking at her window.

"Ok Garcia, let's make a deal. Tomorrow I am expecting a new student from Texas, your job is to meet up with this fine new addition to this school. He has a remarkable academic record that I hope will rub off on you." Her snobby looks as she said those last words were enough to say she despised me.

"But tomorrow's Friday! The day of the pep rally" I knew she had planned this already for her to keep smiling in my general direction.

"Yes, and if you want to be on my good side you must meet up with this student." I was so frustrated, I was going to miss the pep rally and a free whole day.

In my school, if you belonged to a sport, you can miss out class the whole day on pep rally days and game days.

"Carlos, you may leave. Make sure you get hear early" I was afraid to ask but I had to.

"How early?" I cringed at the answer.

"5:30 A.M. sharp Mr. Garcia." I slammed the door out of anger and raged to my locker.

I must have been really upset because I was forcing my textbooks to fit into my locker, even though there was no space.

"What happened?" I turned to see Kendall and Jason (one of my teammates).

"I can't go to the pep rally tomorrow that's what." I slammed my textbook on top of the other ones that were already place there.

"Ouch Harsh Garcia" Jason just said and walked away.

"That's not all, she wants me to babysit some nerd with high grades tomorrow all day" Kendall laughed and rubbed my hair.

"Come on dude it won't be that bad." I gave him a death stare.

"If I don't follow her orders, she said she'll kick me off the team and not play the rest of the year" Kendall's eyes went wide and in shock.

"She can't do that!" I gave him the same glare, once again.

"She already got permission from our coach" Kendall grabbed his chest as if he was having chest pains.

"Well, how bad can it be?" Kendall didn't know half of what mess I was going to get myself into.

**Author's Note: Well this is the first chapter, leave some reviews helps me become a better writer on these, thanks if you do. If you all are wondering where Logan and James are…or have sorta figured out where they will be placed. I will reveal them in time, also I am taking surveys for girls that want to be in this story. But I must warn you these are their personas.**

**Girl #1: Obsessive and hates to lose, she desires total attention at all cost.**

**Girl #2: Quiet and shy, prefers to not be addressed in class.**

**Girl #3: Athletic and well coordinate, and a tease.**

**Girl #4: Fashionista, loves fashion and anything girly.**

**Girl #5: Studious and not well rounded of her surroundings.**

***All the girls can be assigned any article of clothing if you chose. These 5 girls play an important part in all this so just put in basic info such as Name of character, biggest secret, and just for fun put the crush of the boys.**


End file.
